infinityseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
Most deities of Infinity Seed are heavily based off D&D, to the point that they are almost identical, and the only changes are to allow them to fit into the setting. Others have had lots of changes, and others and completely original to the setting. The First Ones The First deities, or first ones, were the beings who appeared when the world was still young and small. They had no knowledge of how they came to be, but they did know why. Each had all the knowledge needed to cultivate life on the world, and the means to do so. During their reign over the world, they birthed the oldest of the current gods, and since then most had faded to obscurity. Besides the few individuals who have remained within the borders of the world inhabited by mortals, most can be found either working their crafts on the very edge of the world, or slumbering deep in the Underdark where no mortals would dare disturb them. List of Deities This list is WIP. At the current time, this list is from various wiki's, in order to sort through the deities and rework them for the setting. This also means that if any deities are found to be missing in the mean time, they can be added in. Human Deities Al'Akbar, the Baklunish demigod of dignity, duty, faithfulness, and guardianship. Raised by Pelor. Azor'alq, the Baklunish hero-deity of light, purity, courage, and strength. Amaunator, god of Bureaucracy, contracts, law, order, the sun and rulership. For a time he went missing, and was found to be using the name Lathander. At’ar, minor sun goddess, daughter of Amaunator. Auril, goddess of cold and winter. Azuth, god of mages. Beshaba, goddess of bad luck, misfortune, random mischief, and accidents. Chauntea, goddess of Agriculture, plants cultivated by humans, farmers, gardeners and summer. Deneir, god of Literature, Art, Knowledge, Glyphs, Images, Cartography and Scholars. Gargauth, god of betrayal, cruelty, political corruption and powerbrokers. Eshowdow, god of Shadows, destruction, revenge, cowardice, ignominy and fear. Erathis - Unaligned Goddess of Civilization, Inventions and Law. Gond, god of invention, Artifice, craft, construction and smithwork. Helm, god of guardians, protection and protectors. Ilmater, God of Endurance, suffering, martyrdom and perseverance. Ibrandul, god of Caverns, dungeons and skulks. Iyachtu Xvim, minor god of Fear, Hatred and Tyranny. Talos, God of Storms, destruction, rebellion, conflagrations, earthquakes and vortices. Dwarven deities Abbathor, intermediate god of greed. Berronar Truesilver, intermediate goddess of safety, truth, home and healing. Clanggedin Silverbeard, intermediate god of battle and war. Deep Duerra, Goddess of duergar, psionics, conquest and expansion. Dugmaren Brightmantle, lesser god of scholarship, discovery and invention. Dumathoin, intermediate god of exploration and mining. Keeper of Secrets. Gorm Gulthyn, God of guardian of all dwarves, defense and watchfulness. Haela Brightaxe, Goddess of luck in battle, joy of battle and dwarven fighters. Hanseath, lesser god of war, carousing and alcohol. Laduguer, intermediate god of magic weapons, artisans, magic and duergar. Marthammor Duin, God of Travel and Protection. Moradin, greater god of all dwarves, as well as creation, smithing, protection, metalcraft and stonework. Muamman Duathal, lesser god of expatriates, urban dwarves, travellers and exiles. Mya, greater goddess of clan, family and wisdom. Roknar, lesser god of greed, intrigue, lies and earth. Sharindlar, Goddess of healing, mercy, romantic love, fertility, dancing, courtship and the moon. Thard Harr, God of wild dwarves, jungle survival and hunting. Tharmekhûl, demigod of the forge, fire and warfare. Thautam, intermediate god of magic and darkness. Ulaa, intermediate goddess of the earth. Valkauna, intermediate goddess of oaths, death and birth. Vergadain, intermediate god of wealth and luck. Elven Deities Alobal Lorfiril, demigod of hedonism, mirth, magic and revelry. Aerdrie Faenya, intermediate goddess of air, weather, avians, rain and fertility. Corellon Larethian, greater god of all elves, as well as magic, music, arts, crafts, warfare and poetry. Deep Sashelas, intermediate god of aquatic elves, oceans, knowledge, beauty and water magic. Elebrin Liothiel, intermediate god of nature, gardens, orchards and harvest. Erevan Ilesere, intermediate god of mischief, change and rogues. Fenmarel Mestarine, lesser deity of wild elves, outcasts, scapegoats and isolation. Hanali Celanil, intermediate goddess of love, romance, beauty, fine art and artists. Labelas Enoreth, the Lord of the Continuum, is an elven deity who governs the orderly passage of time and guards against those who would alter the path of history. Naralis Analor, minor elven god of healing, easing of pain, and death. Rillifane Rallathil, intermediate god of wood elves, woodlands, nature and druids. Sehanine Moonbow, intermediate goddess of mysticism, dreams, far journeys, death, full moons and transcendence. Shevarash, lesser deity of vengeance, loss, crusades and hatred of the drow. Solonor Thelandira, intermediate god of archery, hunting and wilderness survival. Vandria Gilmadrith, intermediate goddess of war, guardianship, justice, grief, vigilance and decision. Gnome deities Baervan Wildwanderer, intermediate god of forests, nature and travel. Baravar Cloakshadow, lesser god of illusions, protection, deception and hatred of goblinoids. Callarduran Smoothhands, intermediate god of earth, good, healing and protection. Flandal Steelskin, intermediate god of mining, smithing and fitness. Gaerdal Ironhand, lesser god of protection, vigilance and combat. Garl Glittergold, greater god of all gnomes, as well as protection, humor, trickery, gemcutting and smithing. Gelf Darkhearth, intermediate god of entropy and revenge. The Glutton, lesser god of disaster and greed. Nebelun, god of inventions and good luck. Ril Cleverthrush, lesser god of invention, creation and sky Segojan Earthcaller, intermediate god of earth and nature. Sheyanna Flaxenstrand, intermediate goddess of love, beauty and passion. Urdlen, intermediate god of greed, bloodlust, evil, hatred and blind destruction. Halfling deities Arvoreen, intermediate god of protection, vigilance and war. Avandra - Good Goddess of Change, Luck and Travel, Patron of Halflings. Brandobaris, lesser god of stealth, thieves and adventuring. Charmalaine, a hero-goddess of Greyhawk, sponsored by Brandobaris. Cyrrollalee, intermediate goddess of friendship, trust and home. Dallah Thaun, intermediate goddess of secrets, guile, thieves and rogues, acquisition of wealth and death. Sheela Peryroyl, intermediate goddess of nature, agriculture and weather. Urogalan, demigod of earth, death and protection of the dead. Yondalla, greater goddess of all halflings, as well as family, law and protection. Dragon deities Aasterinian, demigoddess of play, invention and pleasure. Astilabor, lesser goddess of acquisitiveness, status and wealth. Bahamut, intermediate god of metallic dragons, wisdom, the wind, Justice, Protection and Nobility. Chronepsis is the dragon deity of Fate, Death, and Judgment. Faluzure, lesser god of energy draining, undeath, decay and exhaustion. Garyx, lesser god of fire, destruction and renewal. Hlal, lesser god of humor, storytelling and inspiration. Io, greater god of all dragons, as well as balance and peace. Lendys, lesser god of balance and justice. Nathair Sgiathach, minor Dragon and fey god of mischief and pranks. Sardior, lesser dragon god of gem dragons, psionics, secrets, and the night. Tamara, lesser goddess of life, light and mercy. Tiamat, intermediate goddess of chromatic dragons, conquest, greed and cruelty. Drow Deities Eilistraee, lesser goddess of renegade drow, song, beauty, dance, swordwork, hunting and moonlight. Ghaunadaur, god of Abominations, Oozes, Slimes, Jellies, Outcasts, Ropers, Rebels. Kiaransalee, demigoddess of undead and vengeance. Lolth, greater goddess of all drow, as well as spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins. Selvetarm, god of Battle Prowess and Bloodlust. Vhaeraun, lesser god of male drow, thievery and drow activity on the surface. Zinzerena, demigoddess of chaos and assassins. Fey Deities Caoimhin, god of food and shy friendship. Damh, god of dance, song, and celebrations. Eachthighern, unicorn god of Healing, Loyalty, and Protection. Emmantiensien, god of treants, trees, and deep and hidden magic. Fionnghuala, goddess of swanmays, communications, and sorority. Nathair Sgiathach, minor Dragon and fey god of mischief and pranks. Oberon, god of nature, wild places, and animals. Queen of Air and Darkness, goddess of Magic (especially illusions), Darkness, and Murder. Skerrit, centaur god of Community and natural balances. Squelaiche, god of trickery and illusions. Titania, goddess of Faerie folk and Realms, Friendship, and Magic. Verenestra, goddess of female faeries, charm, and beauty. Giant deities Annam, greater god of all giants, as well as magic, knowledge, fertility and Philosophy. Diancastra, goddess of Trickery, wit, impudence and pleasure. Grolantor, intermediate god of hill giants, ettins, hunting and combat. Hiatea, greater goddess of female giants, nature, agriculture, hunting and children. Iallanis, lesser goddess of good giants, love, mercy and beauty. Karontor, lesser god of fomorians, deformity, hatred and beasts. Memnor, intermediate god of pride, mental prowess and control. Othea, mother-goddess of all giants, giant-kin and ogres Skoraeus Stonebones, intermediate god of stone giants. Stronmaus, greater god of cloud giants, storm giants, sun, sky, weather and joy. Surtr, intermediate god of fire giants. Thrym, intermediate god of frost giants, cold, ice and magic. Vaprak, God of Combat and greed. Goblin Deities Bargrivyek, lesser god of cooperation and territory. Khurgorbaeyag, lesser god of slavery, oppression and morale. Maglubiyet, greater god of all goblins and goblinoids, as well as war and rulership. Nomog-Geaya, god of hobgoblins, war and authority. Stalker, the goblinoid deity of hate, death, and cold. Lycanthrope deities Balador, lesser god of werebears, protection and fraternity. Daragor, lesser god of werewolves, marauding beasts, bloodlust and pain. Eshebala, lesser goddess of foxwomen (Werefoxes), vanity, charm, greed and cunning. Ferrix, lesser god of weretigers, play, curiosity and hunting. Squerrik, lesser god of wererats, thievery, disguise and concealment. Orc deities Bahgtru, intermediate god of strength and combat. Gruumsh, greater god of all orcs, as well as conquest, strength, survival and territory. Ilneval, intermediate god of warfare. Luthic, lesser goddess of female orcs, fertility, medicine and servitude. Shargaas, intermediate god of darkness and thieves. Yurtrus, intermediate god of death and disease. Goliath deities Kavaki, the Ram-Lord, greater god of all goliaths as well as competition Kuliak, the Dead Goddess, demigoddess of the dead and exiles Manethak, the Wise Hunter, intermediate god of hunting and lore Naki-Uthai, the Brave Climber, lesser god of mountains, climbing and bravery Theleya, the Fertile One, intermediate goddess of fertility and growth Vanua, the Harbinger of Woe, lesser god of natural disasters and misfortune Illumian deities Alausha, demigoddess of learning, books and grief Glautru, demigod of prophecy, fate, life and death Soorinek, demigoddess of intrigue, secrets and betraya Syeret, demigod of inspiration, light and creativity Tarmuid, demigod of all illumians, as well as magic and languages Wathaku, demigod of entropy, wrath and endings Raptoran deities Duthila, lesser goddess of autumn, hunting and abundance Kithin, lesser god of winter, the dead and dying, barrenness and paucity Lliendil, intermediate god of weather, rain, storms, sun, wind, change and trickery Nilthina, lesser god of summer, abundance, warmth, growth and lore Tuilviel Glithien, greater god of all raptorans, as well as night birds, stars and moon Ventila, lesser goddess of spring, fertility, growth and love. Other deities Aventernus, god of aventi. Baphomet, god of minotaurs. Blibdoolpoolp, goddess of kuo-toa. Cegilune, goddess of hags. Diinkarazan is the derro deity of vengeance. Diirinka, god of derro. Doresain, god of ghouls. Eadro, god of merfolk and locathah. Gaknulak, kobold demigod of protection, stealth, trickery and traps. Ghaunadaur, god of slimes, oozes, molds and renegade drow. Gorellik, god of gnolls, hunting, hyenas and hyaenodons. Has lost most of his power to Yeenoghu. Grankhul, bugbear god of hunting, senses, surprise and stealth. Great Mother, goddess of beholders, magic, fertility and tyranny. Gzemnid, beholder god of gases, fogs, obscurement and deception. Hruggek, god of bugbears. Ilsensine, god of illithids. Jazirian, god of couatls, community, peace, learning and parenthood. Kaelthiere, god of salamanders, azers, and efreets. Kanchelsis, god of vampires. Kikanuti, goddess of bhukas, fertility and earth. Koriel, god of ki-rin, learning, protection and vigilance against evil Kuraulyek Kurtulmak, intermediate god of kobolds, trapmaking, mining and war. Laogzed, god of troglodytes. Maanzecorian, illithid god of knowledge and philosophy. Mak Thuum Ngatha, god of tsochari, psurlons, nilshai, infinite knowledge, destruction of barriers and the spanning of space and time. Mellifleur, god of liches. Meriadar, intermediate god of mongrelfolk, patience, meditation, tolerance, arts and crafts. Merrshaulk, god of yuan-ti. The Patient One, god of aberrations, secrets, destruction and darkness. Panzuriel, intermediate god of evil aquatic creatures, murder, confusion and subversion. Parrafaire, naga god of guardianship. Persana, god of tritons and architecture. Piscaethces, god of aboleths Primus, god of modrons. Psilofyr, god of myconids, community, healing and philosophy. Quorlinn, god of kenku, trickery, disguise and thievery. Ramenos, god of bullywugs, somnolence, intoxication and decay. Ravanna, god of rakshasas. Remnis, god of giant eagles, sky and service. Sekolah, god of sahuagin. Semuanya, god of lizardfolk, survival and propagation. Sess'Innek, god of dark nagas, lizard kings, civilization and dominion. Shekinester, goddess of naga. Sixin, god of xill, war, intrigue and deception. Skiggaret Surminare, god of selkies, beauty and peace. Syranita, goddess of aarakocra, protection and watchfulness. Trishina, lesser god of love, fidelity, the young, play Vaprak, god of ogres, trolls, combat and greed. Wastri, god of amphibians, bigotry, and self-deception. Whale Mother, goddess of darfellan. Yeenoghu, god of gnolls. Nerull, god of death, darkness, murder and the underworld. Pelor, god of sun, light, strength and healing. Ehlonna, goddess of forests, woodlands, flora & fauna, and fertility. Erythnul, god of hate, envy, malice, panic, ugliness, and slaughter. Fharlanghn, god of horizons, distance, travel, and roads. Heironeous, god of chivalry, justice, honor, war, daring, and valor. Hextor, god of war, discord, massacres, conflict, fitness, and tyranny. Kord, god of athletics, sports, brawling, strength, and courage. Obad-Hai, god of nature, freedom, hunting, and beasts. Olidammara, god of music, revels, wine, rogues, humor, and tricks. Saint Cuthbert, god of common sense, wisdom, zeal, honesty, truth, and discipline. Wee Jas, goddess of magic, death, vanity, and law Vecna, god of destructive and evil secrets. Aengrist Afflux, lesser god of inquiry, necromancy and death. Al-Ishtus, lesser god of scorpions and venom. Altua, lesser goddess of honor and nobility. Aurifar, greater god of the midday sun, life and judgement. Ayailla, demigoddess of light, celestial radiance, and good creatures of the sky. Beltar, lesser goddess of malice, caves and pits. Bralm, lesser goddess of insects and industriousness. Cas, demigod of spite. Celestian, intermediate god of stars, space and wanderers. Chaav, demigod of enjoyment, delight, and pleasure. Cyndor, lesser god of time, infinity and continuity. Delleb, lesser god of reason, intellect and study. Estanna, demigoddess of hearth and home. Evening Glory, lesser goddess of love, beauty and immortality through undeath. Geshtai, lesser goddess of lakes, rivers, wells and streams. Halmyr, lesser god of strategy and skill in warfare. Hleid Iborighu Incabulos, greater god of plagues, sickness, famine, nightmares, drought and disasters. Istus, greater goddess of fate, destiny, divination, future and honesty. Iuz, demigod of deceit, pain, oppression and evil. Joramy, lesser goddess of fire, volcanoes, wrath, anger and quarrels. Karaan, lesser god of lycanthropy, cannibalism, wild savagery and urban decay. Konkreth, lesser god of brute force. Kyuss, demigod of creation and mastery of undead. Lastai, demigoddess of pleasure, love, and passion. Lirr, lesser goddess of prose, poetry, literature and art. Llerg, lesser god of beasts and strength. Lyris, lesser goddess of victory and fate. The Mockery, god of treachery over honor. Mouqol, lesser god of trade, negotiation, ventures, appraisal and reciprocity. Nadirech, lesser god of cowardice, trickery and luck. Osprem, lesser goddess of sea voyages, ships and sailors. Phieran, demigod of suffering, endurance, and perseverance. Pholtus, intermediate god of light, resolution, law and order. Procan, intermediate god of seas, sea life, salt, sea weather and navigation. Pyremius, lesser god of fire, poison and murder. Rallaster, lesser god of razors, mutilation, murder, insanity and torture. Rao, greater god of peace, reason and serenity. Scahrossar, lesser goddess of sadism, masochism, pleasure and pain. Selen, demigoddess of outcasts. Solanil, lesser goddess of oases and hospitality. Sulerain, lesser goddess of death and slaughter. Syreth, lesser goddess of guardians and protection. Telchur, lesser god of winter, cold and the north wind. Tem-Et-Nu, intermediate goddess of rivers, wealth, victory and life. Tharizdun, intermediate god of eternal darkness, decay, entropy, malign knowledge and insanity. Trithereon, intermediate god of individuality, liberty, retribution and self-defense. Typhos, lesser god of tyranny. Umberlee, intermediate goddess of anger, wrath, storms and tidal waves. Urbanus, lesser god of cities, growth and improvement. Valarian, demigod of forest, forest creatures, and good-aligned magical creatures. Valkar, lesser god of courage. Valkur, demigod of sailors, ships, favorable winds and naval combat. Vatun, lesser god of northern barbarians, cold, winter and Arctic beasts. The Xammux, lesser composite god(s) of analytical thinking, forbidden lore, experimentation and amorality. Xan Yae, lesser goddess of twilight, shadows, stealth and mental powers. Yeathan, demigod of drowning, aquatic calamities, watery death and dark water. Zagyg, demigod of humor, eccentricity, occult lore and unpredictability. Zarus, greater god of humanity, domination and perfection. Zoser, lesser god of wind, tornadoes and dervishes. Zuoken, demigod of physical and mental mastery. Taiia, greater goddess of creation, destruction, mortal life and death. Elishar, intermediate deity (sexless) of positive energy, light and prophecy. Toldoth, intermediate deity (sexless) of negative energy, darkness and destruction. Other Deities con't Dennari, lesser goddess of earth, liberation and suffering. Ioun - Unaligned Goddess of Knowledge, Skill and Prophecy. Melora - Unaligned Goddess of Wilderness, Nature and the Sea Raven Queen - Unaligned Goddess of Death, Fate and Doom. Seasonal Goddess of Winter. Asmodeus - Evil God of Tyranny and Domination. Lord of Devils Bane - Evil God of War and Conquest. Revered by Goblins Tharizdun - The Chained God, also known as the Elder Elemental Eye, creator of the Abyss. Torog - Evil God of the Underdark. Patron of Jailors and Torturers Zehir - Evil God of Darkness and Poison. Favoured Deity of the Yuan-Ti and Patron of Assassins. Amoth - God of Justice and Mercy. Aoskar - God of Portals. He Who Was - A god of good and possibly peace, he was killed by his archangel and exarch, Asmodeus. Khala - Goddess of Winter, wife of Zehir. Lakal- Goddess of Healing and Mercy Tuern - God of War Nusemnee - daughter of Zehir, minor goddess of redemption. Category:Deities